Comfort
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Three-shot. Ichigo is invited to a party at Squad 10 and has to take a drunken Rangiku home, which soon spirals out of control when she reveals her more sensitive side... IchigoxMatsumoto. IchigoxOrihime. IchigoXOrihimeXMatsumoto
1. Chapter 1

Comfort  
Chapter 1: Comforting Rangiku  
IchigoXRangiku

 **A.N.: Three-Shot!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **Shortly after Ichigo got his powers back….  
**_ **Squad 10 grounds  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo sat and watched the party that unfolded before him. Now that his powers were back and he was a substitute again, Rangiku and the other lieutenants were celebrating with a big shindig, partying the night away. Thankfully, Ichigo was able to convince the others that he was too young to drink, sipping mouthfuls of lemonade that Isane brought since, like Ichigo; she didn't want to drink booze.

It was getting late in the evening and things were starting to wind down, with many of the partygoers passing out on the benches from too much sake. Rukia was sitting with Ichigo, catching up with her old friend on everything that she'd missed. Renji was right beside her, drunk off his ass and with his face plastered into the wooden bench, completely wasted. Ichigo shook his head at his friend's drunkenness. The more things change….

Rukia's conversation with Ichigo was cut short when she saw the main orchestrator of the party, Rangiku Matsumoto, swaying on the dancefloor. With a red face and a belly overfilled with sake, Rangiku looked like she was about to fall over, despite the fact that she looked like she was happy. "Oh dear…."

Ichigo stood up. "I'll take her back to her room. It's only fair since she arranged this party for me."

"Yeah, and you didn't drink a drop of sake…" Renji slurred into the bench.

Ignoring the drunken redhead, Ichigo got up. Walking out onto the empty dancefloor, Ichigo put a hand on Rangiku's shoulder.

The strawberry blonde giggled when she turned and saw Ichigo standing behind her. "Hey Ichigo! Let's dance!" Ichigo struggled with her as she grabbed him by his _shihakusho._ "Aw c'mon, Ichigo!" Rangiku protested. "You got your powers back! Live a little and dance!"

"I think you've had enough, Rangiku!" Ichigo insisted, taking her by the hand and dragging her off the dancefloor. Turning to her superior, Captain Hitsugaya, who was sitting on a bench, Ichigo frowned. "Hey Toshiro! Where's her room at so she can sleep this off?"

Toshiro scowled at the boy's lack of respect. Ichigo never called him by his proper title, but by now he was used to it. He pointed to the far end of the barracks. "Over there, last room on the right."

Nodding in thanks, Ichigo lead Rangiku away from the party, the lieutenant pouting with every step. "Aw c'mon, Ichigo! I was having fun!"

"If by "fun" you mean you were about to drop from drinking too much then sure…" Ichigo muttered. He gasped when he felt Rangiku press herself against him, almost making him stumble and fall.

"Oooh, taking me back to my room so we can be all alone…" Rangiku slurred into his ear. "I wonder what devious things you have in store for me…."

Batting away the images that popped into his head, Ichigo gently lifted Rangiku up and carried her the rest of the way. "You're drunk, Rangiku. You need to sleep this off."

"Party pooper…."

Rangiku remained silent as Ichigo carried her into her room. Turning on a lamp, Ichigo walked over to the bed, gently setting the lieutenant down. Due to Rangiku's silence, Ichigo thought that she'd fallen asleep already. "There," he said as he stood back up. Turning around, he was about to walk out of the room to rejoin everybody at the party when his eye caught something on the nightstand next to the bed. Leaning down, Ichigo took a better look at it.

It was an old photograph. It was black and white, probably taken when cameras just became a thing. It might've been old, but Rangiku had taken good care of the photo, so Ichigo could see everything clearly. It showed Rangiku and another man, standing beneath a waterfall. After closer inspection, Ichigo saw that the man was a younger Gin Ichimaru. In fact, they both looked really young, like they were barely teenagers.

"That was Gin before he became a lieutenant in the Squads. Before he became Aizen's lackey…" muttered Rangiku. Ichigo blushed as he realized Rangiku had been awake the whole time.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Rangiku!" Ichigo quickly apologized, feeling embarrassed. "I didn't mean to pry."

Rangiku looked down at the floor, her eyes getting misty. "No, it's alright. I just…" Looking up, Rangiku began to cry as her memories of Gin invaded her drunken mind. "I just miss him so much…."

Ichigo, worried for the suddenly depressed Rangiku, sat back down on the bed. "Hey, it's alright." The boy put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, not quite sure of what he was supposed to do here; a crying Rangiku was a bit different from a crying Yuzu or Karin. He was shocked as Rangiku turned and buried her head in his chest and sobbed. "Rangiku…."

After several minutes Rangiku finally spoke. "Ichigo… can I ask you to do something for me? Just once?"

"Yeah, Rangiku. Anything."

In the back of her head, Rangiku made it a vow to beg forgiveness from Orihime for what she was about to do but she knew that she couldn't spend the night all alone. Sitting up, she pulled herself closer to Ichigo and looked into his brown eyes.

"Please Ichigo…hold me…."

Nodding, Ichigo wrapped his arms around the woman and held her tight, trying to push away the notion that her huge breasts were pressing against him. Soon Rangiku's sobbing had subsided and her breathing became more regulated as she sat there in Ichigo's arms. "Ichigo…" Rangiku whispered as she raised her head, her eyes red from her crying.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked, feeling a little weary from the look in her eyes.

Rangiku grasped the back of his head and pulled Ichigo's face to hers, pressing her lips against Ichigo's. Ichigo was in too much shock to stop her, letting Rangiku take the opportunity to lean back and let Ichigo lay on top of her, her fingers digging into his hair and neck as she deepened the kiss. As they parted, Ichigo, lost in the feel of Rangiku's soft, pillowy lips, found himself unable to stop himself from coming back for more. Rangiku moaned as Ichigo kissed her, his lips feeling so good against hers.

"Rangiku…."

The strawberry blonde looked up at him with sad eyes. "Ichigo, just for one night…" her hands went to her top, pulling it apart, revealing her beautiful chest to him. Ichigo's face became as red as his namesake as he stared at her chest. "Please… stay with me…" she begged with misty eyes.

Knowing that there was no going back now, Ichigo relented. "Ok…" he whispered, kissing her again. Somehow, the taste of sake on her lips didn't taste so bad to him.

Before Ichigo knew it, Rangiku was peeling off his clothes. Rangiku purred seductively as she saw Ichigo's built chest, her finely manicured nails raking down his sides, making him shiver at his touch. "Do you like that, Ichigo?" she asked, nibbling on his earlobe.

"Yes…" Ichigo sighed with pleasure, pulling away Rangiku's _obi_. Looking up at the woman, Ichigo's eyes asked for permission. Smiling at Ichigo's gentlemen nature, Rangiku nodded and closed her legs, letting Ichigo slip off her _hakama_ and underwear and tossing them to the floor.

"Aww!" The drunken Rangiku sat up. "No fair! I can't be the only one naked!" She pushed Ichigo down onto his back and crawled on top of him. Sighs and moans spewed out of Ichigo's mouth as Rangiku kissed her way down, peppering his neck and chest with small kisses. "Ahahah…" she giggled as she gave one of his nipples a good lick. "Looks like my little Ichigo's sensitive." Continuing further, she pulled off Ichigo's _hakama_ and tossed it to the floor alongside hers. "Oh my!" Rangiku gasped as Ichigo's manhood was freed from its confines. "Ichigo, how are you not popular with the ladies?"

Before Ichigo could fire off a retort, Rangiku leaned down and gave the cock's underside a good lick. "Ahhh…" she sighed lewdly as she tasted Ichigo. "Hmmm…needs more sake!"

As Ichigo sat up, wondering what Rangiku was doing, the woman reached over to the night stand and grabbed a bottle of sake and a small disc, pouring a tiny amount on it. Ichigo gasped as the cold liquid was poured over his dick, Rangiku vulgarly moaning as she licked it again. "Much better," she said licking her lips. "Sake flavored cock is the best!"

Seeing Ichigo eye her massive hooters, Rangiku grinned. "Oh? You aren't just satisfied with my mouth? Ok then." She cupped her large tits and wedged Ichigo's cock between them. "How about a good titfuck?"

Ichigo lay back against the wall and moaned as he was given a paizuri by the biggest pair of boobs in the Soul Society. Her soft, warm tits enveloped him and felt amazing as she began to drag them up and down, the head peeking out from the top every now and again. "That feels amazing." His hands joined hers in pushing her breasts tighter. As Rangiku leaned down and licked the head of his cock Ichigo began to thrust up into her cleavage, making Rangiku's tits jiggle wildly. When Rangiku licked the slit of Ichigo's overly sensitive cock, it spelled the end of his resistance. "Rangiku…cumming!" he moaned through clenched teeth before climaxing.

"Ahhh…" Rangiku purred as her face and tits were covered in hot cum. "It's so hot…." She continued to titfuck Ichigo as he came all over her. "There's so much, Ichigo. You really shouldn't keep it all in." If Ichigo had gone soft from his huge orgasm, he quickly got his fire back as he watch Rangiku sit up and lick her tits clean, pushing them up to her mouth so her pink tongue could lick up his essence. "Mmmh!" she moaned as she tasted Ichigo's sweet treat. "Ichigo, you taste so good!"

Staring down at Ichigo's hard cock, Rangiku's drunken body heated up with anticipation. Laying on her back, Rangiku spread her legs and fingered herself, moaning lewdly as she stared up at Ichigo. "Ichigo…take me…."

Kissing his virginity goodbye, Ichigo crawled over to the begging woman. Rangiku's legs wrapped around him as he drew closer, her hands going to his shoulders. "Rangiku…." He rubbed her hot honeypot with the tip of his cock, making Rangiku arch her back, her grip on his waist and shoulders tightening. "I'm gonna put it in…."

"Yesss…." Rangiku's head rolled back as she felt her cunt slowly filled by Ichigo's manhood. "Ohhh…it's so big…." Her eyes widened as her pussy was bottomed out. It'd been so long since she had a man fill her completely; it felt so good to the drunken lieutenant. "Oh, Ichigo! Fuck me!" she pleaded, holding him tight.

Rangiku gave a cute squeak as Ichigo pulled out and then quickly pushed back in, hitting her cervix. While most women were of the kind who felt pain from having the entrance to their womb hit, to Rangiku's drunken mind it felt amazing. Ichigo held Rangiku tight as he pounded her pussy, her wet womanhood unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. "So hot! So tight!" he gasped, burying his face into her shoulder as his hips began to move with a mind of their own, the bed beneath them rocking and creaking from his ever increasing pace.

"OH! AH!" Rangiku cried out with each thrust into her. Her head was spinning; her vison blanking out. Her nails dug into Ichigo's back as she bucked into him, making her breasts begin to bounce like water balloons. Feeling them rub against his chest, Ichigo palmed one, earning a groan from Rangiku as he squeezed her tit.

Already aroused due to her drunken state, Rangiku's eyes went wide as she curled her toes, the knot in her stomach coming undone. "Fuck!" she shouted as she held onto Ichigo like a life preserver. "You're gonna make me cum! I'm gonna cum!"

All at once, Ichigo felt her walls tighten around him and his inexperienced body couldn't handle such an intense sensation. "Rangiku! I'm gonna cum too!"

"Inside!" Rangiku pleaded, kissing him madly until both their lips were bruised. "Fill my womb to the brim!"

"Ah! RANGIKU!" Ichigo screamed, exploding inside Rangiku.

"OH! ICHIGOOOOO!" Rangiku drunkenly slurred, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she came, her walls tightening around Ichigo. Her lower half melted as she felt Ichigo's spunk shoot into her womb. "Ohhh…it's so hot… my pussy feels like it's on fire…" she cooed, nuzzling Ichigo's neck. When Ichigo tried to pull out of her, Rangiku stopped him. "No…" she looked into his eyes and held onto him. "Please…let's just stay just like this…."

While Ichigo was a bit apprehensive of the idea of staying balls deep inside of Rangiku, he couldn't deny her. "…Ok." Laying on their sides, Ichigo reached for the blanket and pulled it across them, his arms wrapping around Rangiku. The strawberry blonde nuzzled Ichigo's neck again as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, feeling happy bliss for the first time in ages. "Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…" Rangiku whispered as she felt sleep overtake her. "Thank you…."

Holding her tightly, Ichigo kissed Rangiku's forehead and followed her into dreamland, still connected to her filled womanhood….

To Be Continued  
Next Chapter: Comforting Orihime


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Comforting Orihime  
IchigoXOrihime

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **One Week Later….  
**_ **Orihime's Apartment  
Rangiku POV**

Rangiku sat around Orihime's table, drinking tea. She continued to feel the pangs of guilt hit her, feeling horrible throughout the past week until finally she decided she couldn't put it off any longer. Swallowing her pride, Rangiku looked across the table at Orihime and told her of her drunken escapade. Part of her burned for being so weak that she'd fallen apart right in front of Ichigo at the mere mention of Gin, while another part felt like she'd stabbed Orihime in the back when she'd lain with the schoolgirl's crush.

On the flip side, she felt something for the boy that couldn't be denied. The boy had every right to say no to her that night, to just let her sleep off her drunken depression; instead he chose to help ease her pain. That was something that nobody had ever really done for her, not ever her captain. Still, she felt obligated to tell Orihime and to make amends for what she'd done. "I'm sorry, Orihime," she said, looking down at her tea as she finished explaining what happened that night to the schoolgirl. To her utter confusion, Orihime was smiling. Not a trace of jealousy, malice or revulsion was in her eyes.

"I understand, Rangiku." Orihime smiled at her friend, the concept of hating her not even registering in her mind. "You were in pain and you needed a friend. It's in Ichigo's nature to help you and…that was his way of helping." She was a bit uncomfortable with the fact that Rangiku had taken Ichigo's virginity instead of her but she repressed that feeling, knowing that it would do her no good.

Rangiku smiled at her sweet friend, glad that she'd forgiven her. "Still, I should make it up to you at least."

"Really? How?"

This time Rangiku was the one who smiled. "By doing something that I should've done a while ago: help you get Ichigo."

Orihime's cheeks turned pink at the idea. "But Rangiku…I…I don't know if he even feels the same way about me…" she said looking away.

Rangiku wagged a finger at the girl. "Oh, my dear Orihime, all you have to do is follow my instructions and Ichigo will be confessing his love to you in no time!"

Getting up, Rangiku sat down right next to Orihime and began to plan out what Orihime was going to do. A full hour passed until they agreed on her plan. "Do you really think that will work?" Orihime asked, her face completely red from the rush of blood after hearing Rangiku's ideas.

A mischievous grin was Rangiku's answer. "Trust me, Orihime, by the time tonight is done, you'll be having the time of your life!"

 _ **An hour later….**_

Ichigo walked down the hallway towards Orihime's apartment, confused why she'd asked him to come over for dinner. Still, he blushed at the thought of being alone in Orihime's apartment with her. He couldn't deny that he had feelings for his friend. It was just that the right opportunity never came along to actually tell Orihime how he felt. And now that night with Rangiku further conflicted Ichigo as well. He felt the deep sadness and loneliness that the woman had deep inside her and he didn't want her to suffer like she did that night. "Hahhh…this is so complicated. Just as I'm about to tell Orihime how I feel, I start to get feelings for Rangiku. What a mess…."

Orihime opened the door and smiled. "Ichigo! Thanks for coming. Come in, come in."

Following her inside, Ichigo walked into her apartment and looked around, remembering the one time he was here when Orihime's hollowfied brother had tried to kill her. Despite the horrid memory, it was one that Ichigo thought of in his most secret moments; protecting someone he cared about.

"So what are you cooking?" Ichigo asked as he sat down at her small dinner table. He hoped it wasn't one of her crazy cooking concoctions that made him and others question her sanity. To his relief she set down a tray of sushi on the table, smiling happily. Ichigo looked up and smiled in thanks. Grabbing a piece, he took a bite out of it and his eyes widened. "Wow! This is really good, Orihime!"

"Thanks, Ichigo!" Orihime smiled as she sat down. "It means a lot to hear you say that."

The minutes ticked by as the two friends ate in silence. Every now and again Ichigo or Orihime would look up at the other, wondering what to say. Ichigo was rarely alone with Orihime but he couldn't help but notice that she was looking rather radiant, the sunlight making her burnt-orange hair shimmer. It made the silence start to become unsettling for him.

Just when the tension was about to become unbearable Orihime spoke up, finally finding a voice to her feelings. "Ichigo, Rangiku told me about what happened between you two."

Ichigo put down his chopsticks and stared at the table. "Orihime…I…" he looked away out of embarrassment. He hadn't talked to anyone about what happened but now that Orihime knew it made his feelings for her all the more complicated. "I don't know what to say."

"It's okay."

Looking up, Ichigo saw that Orihime was giving him a happy smile. "What? What do you mean?"

Getting up, Orihime walked over to Ichigo and sat in the chair next to him. "Ichigo, I understand. I told the same thing to Rangiku earlier. You're a kind person and she was in pain. That was your way of helping her. I just…" she looked away, her face looking sad. "I just wish I could've been your first…."

The pangs of guilt Ichigo was feeling now felt like stabs to his heart now. "I'm sorry…it just happened." He looked up and saw Orihime's saddened face. Coming to a decision, Ichigo decided to do what he should've done a long time ago. "Orihime, can I tell you something?"

Orihime's cheeks pinkened as he leaned closer. ' _Wow, Rangiku was right about what to say.'_ "What is it?" she asked, leaning forward.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but…I've always had feelings for you." He reached for her cheek and slowly caressed it, making Orihime's heart beat faster. "And I've known for a while that you liked me."

Orihime almost fainted from the rush of blood to her head. "Ichigo…"

If there was anything left to be said, it was thrown to the wayside as Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Orihime. The teen melted into the kiss as Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, pulling her out of the chair and into his lap. Orihime eagerly kissed Ichigo back when the kiss was broken. Her hands roamed his hair while his hands explored her smooth back. Ichigo noticed the distinct lack of a bra and looked at Orihime curiously. "No bra?"

Blushing, Orihime smiled. "I was hoping this might happen, so I came prepared." Getting off of Ichigo's lap, she took him by the hand and led him to her bedroom, ignoring the half-eaten dinner she'd worked hard to cook. Ichigo kept his eyes down toward her tempting bottom as she led him into her bedroom, the temptation to much to bear for him. When they entered her room he finally gave in to the devil on his shoulder and reached for her ass, taking delight in how soft it was. Orihime squeaked when she felt Ichigo's hand touch her rear but knew she was not deterred. She wanted this. She wanted _him._

Turning around, Orihime embraced Ichigo and kissed him again, this time she was the one who deepened the kiss while she ran her hands through his hair. As her heart thumped madly from the intimacy her hands slipped underneath Ichigo's clothes and touched his bare skin. A shiver ran down Ichigo's back when he felt her slender fingers trace down the curves of his spine, making him moan into her mouth. When they pulled away Orihime looked up at Ichigo with nervous eyes. "Um…may I?" she asked timidly, her hands gripping his shirt. A nod from Ichigo gave her the courage to take his shirt off. Before she could do anything else, however, Ichigo decided to repay her in kind.

Orihime's lips parted to let out a melody of moans as the half-naked Ichigo started to kiss her neck. While his lips held her attention, his hands reached for the hem of Orihime's shirt and pulled it over her head. Orihime stuck her arms out and let the garment be pulled away, her breasts bouncing as they were revealed. Ichigo stared at Orihime's tits with a lustful gaze. For so long he'd imagained what Orihime looked like topless and now he was seeing her with his own eyes. True, she couldn't compare against Rangiku but the girl was still pretty stacked.

"Ah…" Orihime breathed when Ichigo reached out and palmed one of her breasts. His hands played with her tit while he kissed her again, pushing her back against the bed. As she fell back onto her soft bed her arms wrapped around Ichigo and pulled him on top of her. The two stared at each other as they lay there, her breasts pressing agasitn his chest, their hearts beating faster and faster. "Ichigo…" she whispered, the heat between her legs becoming unbearable.

"Yeah?"

"Take…" Orihime swallowed the lump in her throat and said the words, "Take my skirt off."

Blushing, Ichigo nodded and got off her. His hands went to her white skirt and pulled it away from her. Orihime kept her legs together and let it slide off her before Ichigo tossed it to the floor, leaving her in only a white pair of panties. Orihime felt dizzy as Ichigo stared at her nearly-naked body, wondering if she'd died and gone to heaven. Ichigo himself felt the carnal part of him start to stir, his mind adrift with lewd thoughts.

It was those lewd thought that made Ichigo lean down and press his face against Orihime's pantie-clad pussy, inhaling her scent. Orihime's hands went to her face and she blushed in embarrassment from Ichigo's kinky actions. "Ichigo! Don't!"

Chuckling, Ichigo ignored her plea and began to lick her clothed maidenhood. Orihime's hands left her face to wrap around his head as he licked her through her panties. ' _His tongue…it's so hot…it's so good,'_ she thought as Ichigo ate her out. Once her panties had become soaked through from Ichigo's licking he decided to do away with them. Pulling the garment off of her, Ichigo stood up and removed his pants, his erection bobbing as he pulled his pants down. Orihime shivered as she stared at her naked crush, her hands instinctively going to her pussy to rub herself as she stared at him.

Kneeling down in front of her, Ichigo gripped Orihime's smooth thighs and pulled her closer before picking up where he left off. He remembered how good it felt when Rangiku gave him oral and it made him want to give the same pleasure to Orihime. The orangette gasped when Ichigo's tongue began to lick her bare snatch, the boy sensually pleasuring her. "Ahhhh…" she moaned loudly. Her back arched and she clawed at the sheets beneath her when she felt Ichigo spread her lips open and slide his tongue into her moist flowerpot. Despite never tasting a woman's snatch before, Ichigo eagerly licked Orihime's pussy, her smell overwhelming his senses.

Stopping himself for a minute, Ichigo took his mouth away from Orihime's pussy and looked up. "Are you okay, Orihime?" he asked, wondering if he was doing this right.

"Yes…" Orihime said with a smile. She spread her legs wide and cupped her breasts, squeezing them as the ache inside her burned for more. "Keep going. It feels so good."

Nodding, Ichigo resumed eating Orihime out. Orihime played with her breasts while Ichigo licked her wet snatch, the tension in her body starting to build to uncontrollable levels. Her eyes widened and she gasped when Ichigo began to lick her clit while pumping his fingers in and out of her. "Ah! Ahhh!" she moaned as she pinched her nipples. Her head fogged up and she could no longer tell which way was up anymore as Ichigo's fingers sped up, the sound drowning out her ears. "Oh god!" she finally cried out when she couldn't take it anymore. "I'm cumming!" Electricity jolted throughout her body as she climaxed, her eyes squeezing shut as pleasure coursed through her like a raging wildfire. Ichigo sat between her legs and watched in awe as his friend climaxed before him, his eyes glued to her face twisting with pleasure.

When Orihime's mind began to refocus she realized that Ichigo was kissing her again. She could taste her own juices on his tongue and it made the aching inside her rekindle itself. "Mmmmmhhhh!" Ichigo shivered as Orihime's nails dragged down his back, leaving marks. The girl ran her hands up and down Ichigo's broad back and shoulders while she kissed him back. Their tongues collided one more time while Ichigo slowly began to sensually grind against her body. Both of them were close to losing their minds when Ichigo's cock rubbed agasitn her wet entrance. Pulling away from the kiss, Ichigo smiled down at Orihime. "Orihime, are you ready?"

"Yes…" Orihime said, her voice barely a whisper. "I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you too, Orihime."

Ichigo pressed his lips against Orihime's in a sweet kiss while he slowly pushed into her. Orihime clung to Ichigo as her maidenhood was invaded by Ichigo's thick girth. When Ichigo came upon Orihime's barrier he gave a sharp thrust. In one instant Orihime became a woman. The kiss between them was broken as Orihime gave a cry of pain. Rangiku had warned her earlier that having her barrier torn might hurt but she wasn't quite prepared. "Ichigo!" she gasped as the pain hit her.

The boy tried to be gentle, not moving while he knew that Orihime was in pain. His hands went to her breasts and began to fondle her, trying to coax her through the pain by bringing her pleasure. Soon Orihime's breathing calmed and she nodded for Ichigo to continue. Leaning back, Ichigo put Orihime's legs on his shoulders and pulled out. A groan escaped him as he felt Orihime's walls try to pull him back in. He loved how she felt around him. She was so much tighter than Rangiku it enticed him to want to fuck her hard.

Orihime's moans were like music to Ichigo's ears. Every thrust into her caused her to give a squeak or a moan, Orihime becoming used to the feel of Ichigo stretching her virgin walls. "Ah! Ichigo!" she moaned while Ichigo pressed down on her, her legs pressing against her breasts. Her toes curled as she felt ecstasy wash over her. "So big!" she cried out. "I…I…" Her nails tore into the linen beneath her as the tension inside her built up again. "Ohhhh!"

Ichigo was still as Orihime orgasmed around his cock. The boy was startled by Orihime's quick orgasm but knew that Orihime was a foreigner to the pleasures of the flesh and simply watched in fascination at Orihime's sex-face.

Once Orihime had stopped gushing around his cock and her pussy let go of him, Ichigo slid Orihime's legs off his shoulders and began to move again. Orihime's tits bounced madly as Ichigo started to pound into her at a faster pace, the bed rocking from the intimate lovemaking. Ichigo couldn't help but be mesmerized by her bouncing tits. He thought they were amazing before but now he suddenly understood why Chizuru couldn't keep her mitts off them.

Orihime could feel the pleasure start to build up again and reached down to play with her clit, her body sweating as the heat inside her flourished. But before she could build up another orgasm, Ichigo decided on a change of pace. Placing one of her legs on his shoulders, Ichigo began to slide his cock in and out of her deflowered hole at a different angle. Orihime gripped the sheets and threw her head back against the pillows from feeling Ichigo hit spots she didn't know she had. "Ichigo! Harder! Faster!" she pleaded, loving Ichigo's cock inside her. Finally, the dark, dirty thoughts that Rangiku had planted grew inside her head. "Fuck me! Fuck me harder, Ichigo!"

Never in Ichigo's wildest dreams did he ever imagine Orihime talking dirty but hearing her talk like that made his blood singe with lust, his body feeling like it was going to explode. The bed banged against the wall harder as he began to thrust into her as hard as he could. His hips smacked against Orihime's and he could feel her tight hole tighten around him. "Orihime!" he grunted. The feeling he'd felt during his night with Rangiku was returning to him and he knew that he was about to cum again. His hand went to her breast and squeezed it tight, earning a cute moan from Orihime, who returned to playing with her clit. "I'm gonna…."

Orihime squeezed her eyes shut as the tension inside her began to grow again. The darkened room became white as she felt her body yield to the pleasure. "Ahhh! Fuck me, Ichigooooo!" she screamed before cumming. Her pussy tightened around his cock, pushing him over the edge.

"Ahhhhh!" Ichigo cried out before releasing inside Orihime's pussy. He pushed as far as he could go and painted her pussy white with his seed, the boy not stopping until he'd filled her womb completely. "Orihime…" Ichigo panted, his body tired and sweaty.

"Ooooooh…" Orihime cooed, groaning when Ichigo pulled out of her, his cum leaking from her filled cunt. Her hand rubbed her belly and she felt the heat from the cum inside her. ' _So warm…I feel like I'm melting….'_

Ichigo laid down next to her and pulled her tight, their noses touching. "I love you, Orihime," he whispered softly before lightly kissing her sweet lips.

"I love you too, Ichigo," Orihime returned the kiss with one of her own and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck. "I love you so much."

Silence filled the room as the lovers fell asleep in each other's arms. After a few minutes of making sure the coast was clear, the room's other occupant stepped out of the closet, turning off the camcorder she'd brought along.

Rangiku smiled warmly as she saw the two teens snuggling together, remembering warmly when she was in Ichigo's arms. She looked down at the camcorder and made sure that the recorded video was complete. She didn't plan on using the video against them. It was just something to help spice up her alone-time whenever she was in the mood; that and something to commemorate Ichigo and Orihime falling in love.

Rangiku pulled the covers over the two naked lovers and smiled warmly down at them. She kissed Orihime's forehead and patted her head. "Good job, Orihime. I'm proud of you."

Turning to Ichigo, she suppressed the tear in her eye. Part of her had developed feelings for Ichigo but she was content knowing that Orihime would be a good lover to him. "Sweet dreams, Ichigo," she whispered before kissing his forehead. Gathering her things from inside the closet, she left Orihime's bedroom and left the apartment quietly, leaving the two lovers none the wiser….

To be continued  
Next Chapter: Comforting Ichigo


	3. Chapter 3

Comfort  
Chapter 3: Comforting Ichigo  
OrihimeXIchigoXRangiku

 **A.N.: You know, it took me a very long while to dig through my inbox and requests but I finally figured out where this story came from. It was a request by Harbinger of Kaos. I'm sorry for not saying earlier but I could not for the life of me remember who it was that gave me this story, which is partially why it took so long to complete it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Threesome! Yuri!**

 _ **Two weeks later….  
**_ **Orihime's Apartment**

Orihime smiled at Rangiku, handing her a cup of tea. The lieutenant had been given a few days off by her captain and she'd stopped by to see how Orihime and Ichigo were doing now that they became a couple. "So how're things, Orihime?" she asked.

Sipping her tea, Orihime beamed with happiness. "It's been great! Ichigo and I went out to the Bon festival yesterday and I was so happy!" she said, giddy from the memory of walking into the festival in her beautiful yukata, her hand in Ichigo's. "It's been wonderful!" She looked at Rangiku with a happy smile.

"I see," Rangiku rested her head on a hand and her eyes gleamed with salaciousness as she smirked. "So tell me, have you two rocked the bedroom again?" she asked, curious for the juicy details.

Orihime's cheeks turned bright pink as she stared down at her tea. "Yeah…" she muttered, her mind rewinding to the previous night where she spent the better part of two hours riding Ichigo like a stallion. "We've been intimate again a few times…."

Smiling, Rangiku reached across the table and squeezed Orihime's hand. "I'm happy for you, Orihime. After all you two have gone through, you two have earned this happiness." She noticed how Orihime looked away and saw that something was up. "What is it?"

"Well…" Orihime looked Rangiku in the eyes before continuing. "For the past two weeks, even though I can tell he's happy with me, and yet…" her eyes dropped down to her tea. "I can tell he's conflicted."

"Conflicted? About what?" Rangiku asked. "He's not having second thoughts about being your boyfriend, is he?"

"No! Nothing like that!" Orihime quickly said. "It's just…" her eyes flicked up at Rangiku, "I think he has feelings for you."

Now it was Rangiku's turn to blush. "Me? B-but I…" she stammered as she remembered the night of the party where Ichigo made love to her, comforting her from the pain of losing Gin. "But…that was just one night! I'm over it!" she insisted, not wanting Orihime to think that she was trying to steal Ichigo."

"Actually, Rangiku, I think Ichigo remembers how hurt you were and I think he's wondering if there's any way he can help you." She reached out and grabbed Orihime's hand with hers before smiling warmly at her friend. "He is a kind person. It's only natural that he'd be worried about you."

Rangiku frowned. She remembered that night with Ichigo often and the memory of her in his arms helped motivate her and keep the pain of Gin's death at bay. Hitsugaya had noticed her shift in attitude and was surprised by her willingness, which led to her getting the week off to visit Orihime. "Yeah, but Orihime, he's _your_ boyfriend. He should be more worried about you than me," she said quickly.

"I know, but…he can't bear to leave you lonely. And I don't want you to be lonely either."

The strawberry blonde blinked. "What are you saying?"

Orihime smiled. "I think Ichigo has enough love for two people. And I do too…."

 _ **Later that night….**_

 __Ichigo knocked on Orihime's apartment and waited for his girlfriend to open the door, hoping she'd like the flowers he'd gotten for her. They'd been dating ever since their romantic night together and Ichigo couldn't feel happier.

Except….

No matter how hard he tried, Ichigo couldn't get Rangiku out of his mind. The look of pain in her eyes, the face of utter sadness as she cried her eyes out and the sigh of contentment as Ichigo took her into his arms. Ichigo hadn't really seen Rangiku since they had sex but he really wanted to talk to her to let her knew that while he may be Orihime's boyfriend, he could still be a good friend when she needed one.

To his complete and utter shock, it was Rangiku who opened the door. The strawberry blonde smiled warmly at Ichigo when she saw him. "Hello there, Ichigo, are those flowers for me?" she teased. She was in her Gigai and wearing a white shirt that had a few buttons undone to reveal some of her busty cleavage as well as a black miniskirt.

"Rangiku," Ichigo started, suddenly at a loss for words. "I…uh…didn't know you were here."

Continuing to smile, Rangiku stepped aside and let Ichigo inside the apartment. Closing the door, the two walked into the living room. "I'm here for some R&R. I figured I'd crash at Orihime's for a few nights. We've been having some girl-time lately." She sat down on the couch and gestured for Ichigo to sit next to her. Ichigo's heart thumped in his chest as he sat down next to her, the small couch making them sit closely, their legs pressing against each other. "Don't worry," Rangiku smiled. "Orihime's in her room getting herself ready. She's been much happier lately." She put a hand on his knee and continued to smile warmly at the boy. "I'm glad to see happy you two are."

Ichigo smiled in return. "Thanks, Rangiku. Um…" he decided that now was a good time as any to speak his mind. "Rangiku? About that night at your squad…."

Nodding, Rangiku reached forward and put a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo was so close that he could smell her perfume and it made his head start to feel fuzzy. "I know. I should've talked to you earlier about it. Ichigo, I'm…" Rangiku paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Thank you for what you did," she leaned forward and caressed the boy's cheek with a warm hand. Her eyes stared into Ichigo's brown orbs with happiness. "You did something for me that nobody else had done. You understood my pain and comforted me, despite knowing it was your first time. You held me and opened your heart to me. I have thought about what you did for me and I wanted to say this," she leaned forward until Ichigo could feel the heat of her breath on his face. "Ichigo, you are the one man I want in my life."

Ichigo should've pushed her away. He should've put his hands on her shoudlers and told her that he couldn't do this. He should've reminded himself that he had a girlfriend and wouldn't do anything to hurt Orihime. He should've done a lot of things. But when Rangiku pressed her lips against his, Ichigo's mind melted with soft passion. His arms wrapped around Rangiku and he held the woman tightly. Rangiku hummed softly as Ichigo held her in his strong arms. Her hand gently ran through his hair, earning a soft sigh as their lips parted. "Rangiku," Ichigo whispered as the strawberry blonde traced his lips with her index finger.

"Ichigo," Rangiku whispered back. She took his hand and put it on her thigh. The boy gasped as her smooth skin touched his hand and he couldn't stop himself from running his hand up her leg. "Touch me. Take my clothes off. Ravish me. Make me yours," she whispered before laying on top of him. "I want to be your woman."

Finding the strength from spying a picture of Orihime on the wall, Ichigo took her wrists and stopped her from going further. They both sat up straight and Ichigo caught his breath. "Rangiku, I can't. _We_ can't. Orihime wo-"

"Wouldn't mind at all."

Ichigo whirled around to see Orihime directly behind him, a warm and tender smile on her face. She wore a pink shirt and a white skirt. The orangette sat down next to Ichigo, keeping him sandwiched in between the two girls. Ichigo looked at his girlfriend confused but Orihime merely wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and drew closer. "I talked it over with Rangiku. I love you. And so does she. We know you have feeligns for her as well and we didn't want you to feel conflicted." She turned and smiled lovingly at Rangiku. "I've enough love in my ehart for her and she has enough for me. So, we wanted to do this for you." She put a hand on Ichigo's heart and felt the boy's rapid heartbeat. "We both want you, Ichigo. Will you let us both be your girlfriends?"

The weight of guilt that had hung on Ichigo's shoulders was lifted by Orihime's loving words. He smiled warmly and kissed his girlfriend, happy to hear that she was so understanding. Turning around he wrapped an arm around Rangiku and pulled with woman close. "Did you really mean what you said, Rangiku?" he asked as his face neared hers.

"I do," the strawberry blonde said. Her arms wrapped around Ichigo's waist and she smiled lovingly. "Will you have me as your lover alongside Orihime?"

"Yes," Ichigo replied.

Rangiku crashed her lips against Ichigo's, a tear running down her face as her heart almost exploded with joy. She'd longed for this in the weeks since that fateful night. Ichigo's arms, his lips and his warmth were like a narcotic and she wanted to bask in his love for all eternity.

Not wanting to have all the fun, Orihime turned Ichigo's head to the side and kissed him sweetly. The two girls took turns kissing their lover. First Rangiku, then Orihime and then back to Rangiku. Ichigo's blood surged throughout his body as he felt the two girls' hands touch him. Orihime's hands touched his strong biceps and slipped beneath his shirt. He moaned into Rangiku's lips when he felt Orihime's subtle touch graze his abs. Rangiku's hand wrapped around the back of Ichigo's neck to pull his head closer to hers while her free hand palmed the huge bulge in his pants. Cupping the thick package, Rangiku purred into his ear as she leaned forward, her breasts pressing against Ichigo's arm.

Sensing where this was going, Orihime ran a hand up Ichigo's back soothingly. "You know, this couch is a little small for the three of us. Why don't we take this to my room?" she suggested.

Both girls gasped when Ichigo's hands sneaked underneath them to grab their asses before he lifted them up. The girls were both surprised by Ichigo's strength as he carried them into Orihime's bedroom but it merely confirmed how much Ichigo wanted them both. Sitting them down on the bed, Ichigo whipped off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. Orihime and Rangiku got down on their knees before Ichigo like priestesses before their god as they pulled donw his pants. "Oh my!" Rangiku gasped as she was almost smacked in the face by Ichigo's throbbing erection. "You're just as big as I remember!"

"I just can't get enough of this," Orihime purred as she gripped Ichigo's cock with her soft hand. Ichigo let out a soft moan as his girlfriend stroked him. His eyes closed as Rangiku joined in, her hand cupping his balls while her face neared the tip of his manhood. Orihime hummed as she let go of Ichigo's cock and leaned forward, licking the side with her sexy tongue. Rangiku likewise joined her in licking Ichigo's cock, her lips kissing the tip before licking it all over. The two beautiful women worshipped Ichigo's cock with their tongues. Ichigo put his hands on both of their heads to steady himself, unused to feeling such bliss.

"It's so hot…" Rangiku moaned before turning her attention to Ichigo's balls. While Orihime took Ichigo's cock into her mouth and gave him head, Rangiku reached for Ichigo's sac and fondled them before she licked the tender balls.

Ichigo's head rolled back as he began to gently thrust his hips, his cock sliding in and out of Orihime's mouth. He gasped when Rangiku started to suck on his balls, making his hips begin to move a little faster. Orihime gagged as Ichigo's cock hit the back of her throat but relaxed and suppressed her gag reflex. When Ichigo pulled out of her mouth she licked his tip and tasted the pre-cum dripping from the slit. Rangiku took Ichigo's balls out of her mouth and joined her in licking Ichigo's sensitive tip. "Are you about to cum, Ichigo?" Rangiku asked after she saw the strained look on his face.

"Y-yeah," Ichigo moaned. His hands went to his cock and he started to stroke himself hard and fast. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it, Ichigo!" Orihime slurred, her and Rangiku's faces directly in front of his cock. Both of their tongues stuck out, hungry to taste his cum. "Cum all over our faces!"

With a loud cry, Ichigo did just that. His cock erupted white, hot cum and sprayed both of his lovers' faces with his essence. Rangiku cooed as her face was covered with cum, catching a sticky rope of cum on her tongue. "Ahhh…so good."

"Mmmmhh!" Orihime hummed as she swallowed the sticky treat. Once Ichigo was finished, she turned to Rangiku and saw her beautiful face covered in white. Leaning forward, she licked Rangiku's cheek and swallowed the cum. Rangiku, finding it kinky, did the same to Orihime. Once their faces were clean Rangiku pulled Orihime close and kissed her. Their tongues mingled as they felt their lower halves start to moisten.

Watching his two lovers lick the cum off their faces before making out in front of him caused Ichigo to regain any steam he'd lost from cumming before. Kneeling down he took hold of both girls' hands and helped them up. Once they were both standing, Ichigo pulled off Orihime's shirt while Rangiku unclasped her skirt. Ichigo raised an eyebrow when he saw that Orihime wasn't wearing any underwear. Orihime giggled and scratched the back of her head. "Rangiku and I were hoping it would come to this," she explained.

Chuckling, Ichigo turned his attention to Rangiku. Smirking, Rangiku grabbed her shirt and pulled it open. Buttons hit the floor as they popped off. As Rangiku tossed the useless shirt to the side, Orihime got down on her knees and pulled down Rangiku's miniskirt. Rangiku grinned as she stepped out of the skirt at her feet, all three lovers naked. The two girls sat down on the bed and grabbed Ichigo's hands, pulling him onto the bed. Ichigo lay between the girls and wrapped an arm around each of them, kissing both of their cheeks. Rubbing her breasts against his chest, Rangiku traced Ichigo's abs. "Why don't you go first, Orihime?" she suggested.

"Are you sure, Rangiku?" Orihime asked, all the while running her foot up Ichigo's leg sensually.

Kissing Ichigo's forehead, Rangiku smiled. "I can be patient."

Nodding, Ichigo turned his attention to his orange-haired girlfriend. Kissing her lightly on the lips, Ichigo got on top of her and began to lavish her body with his tongue. Orihime gripped the sheets as Ichigo licked her breasts before working his way down. His hands traveled up Orihime's legs, making her skin break out in goosebumps before he settled between her legs. Spreading her legs wide, Orihime reached down and spread the lips of her pussy and smiled. "Ichigo, take me…" she pleaded, her pussy aching for him to take her. Ichigo gripped her waist and slowly pushed into her. "Ooooohhh.." Orihime slurred as her pussy was filled by her lover's cock. Her legs wrapped around Ichigo's waist and he lay on top of her. Orihime's breasts rubbed against his chest as he slowly pumped his cock in and out of her. Ichigo moaned as Orihime's tight walls embraced him, sucking him back in as he tried to pull out.

When Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder he broke the kiss with Orihime and turned his head. Cupping his face, Rangiku kissed him gently while her hands went to Orihime's breasts. The orangette cooed as her friend played with her nipples while Ichigo filled her cunt with his thick girth.

While fucking Orihime, Ichigo reached with his left hand and groped Rangiku's' breast. It still amazed him how soft and firm Rangiku's breast was. As his tongue slipped into Rangiku's mouth he started to pump his cock in and out of Orihime faster.

"Ah! Ichigo!" Orihime moaned. The bed rocked as Ichigo took his mouth away from Rangiku's and focused his attention on the girl he was balls deep inside. Cupping her breasts, Ichigo put all of his strength into his hips and fucked Orihime hard and fast. After all this time, he could finally be Orihime's lover without feeling any guilt or remorse.

Rangiku watched with aroused glee as Orihime's face twisted from Ichigo's hard fucking. Her hand dipped to her own pussy and she started to rub herself while watching them, warming up the oven for Ichigo later on.

Orihime's arms wrapped around Ichigo's shoulders and she bucked into his thrusts, moaning wildly as Ichigo's cock dove deeper inside her. Her nails raked down his back as she felt the knot in her stomach begin to tighten up. "Don't stop!" Orihime pleaded. "Harder! Deeper!"

Ichigo squeezed her breasts, pushing them together as he fucked her as hard as he could. It amazed him to see Orihime's face descend into lewd debauchery. He kissed her passionately as he felt his balls tighten up. Orihime clung to Ichigo as she squeezed his cock with her tight muscles. Ichigo moaned into her mouth as he released his load inside her. The two lovers climaxed together in lewd unity. Orihime's mind went numb as she felt Ichigo pour his cum into her womb. Her pussy gushed around Ichigo's cock, staining the bedsheets beneath them.

Rangiku chuckled when she saw Orihime's slutty face. "Aww! She's so cute!" As Ichigo pulled out of Orihime she ran a finger across his chest. When he turned his head to face her she kissed his cheek. "It's my turn, Ichigo. It's time to make me your woman."

Ichigo sat cross-legged on the bed as Rangiku crawled into his lap. Cupping his face, she kissed him passionately as his hands gripped her ass, lifting her up. She was pleased to feel that he was still hard as iron when his tip rubbed against her entrance. Ichigo buried his face in Rangiku's huge bosom as he brought her down onto his cock. "Oh!" Rangiku gasped as Ichigo entered her pussy. "You're…even bigger…than I remembered!" she moaned as she took Ichigo to the base.

Ichigo sucked on one of Rangiku's pink nipples as Rangiku began to bounce up and down on Ichigo's cock. Rangiku's ass rippled with each bounce, her mind blanking as Ichigo's cock knocked all of her thoughts right out of her head. Ichigo switched to her neglected nipple and sucked on it while bouncing the strawberry blonde up and down on his cock. His sensitive cock felt heavenly inside Rangiku's warm walls. The lieutenant squeezed him with her experienced muscles and smiled as he gasped in pleasure. "You like, Ichigo?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

"I love it," Ichigo moaned.

Rangiku wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist as she felt him grip her ass tighter. "And I love you," she whispered. Pushing him onto his back, Rangiku unwrapped her legs and put her hands on Ichigo's stomach. "Yes! So big!" she moaned as she rode Ichigo like a stallion. "My pussy is melting!"

The strawberry blonde was taken by surprise when Orihime came up from behind her, cupping her breasts with her soft hands. Turning her head, Rangiku kissed her friend while her lower half bounced wildly. The sound of skin smacking against skin rang in everyone's ears as the three lovers fornicated.

Ichigo reached for Rangiku's hips and grasped them firmly in his strong hands before thrusting up into Rangiku's honeypot. Rangiku's back arched when she felt Ichigo reach for her clit and rubbed her sensitive nub. She'd spent nights playing with herself while imagining her and Ichigo fucking again but this was better than any fantasy. It was even better than that night they spent together since Orihime was here, making everything feel even more loving and erotic.

Rangiku laid down on Ichigo's chest, her breasts pressing against his chest. Gripping Rangiku's ass, Ichigo began to thrust into Rangiku as hard as he could. His cock was a blur as he pumped in and out of her. Orihime laid next to Ichigo and rubbed her cum-filled pussy as she watched her two friends make love right in front of her.

The end came when Ichigo felt his balls tighten for a third time. "Rangiku!" he groaned, his hips moving beyond his control by now. "I'm close!"

"Oh god!" Rangiku moaned lewdly. Her mouth opened up to let out a huge moan as the bubble inside her popped. Ecstasy shot through Rangiku's spine as she climaxed hard. Her walls choked Ichigo's cock, burning away his endurance. With a loud shout he came inside Rangiku. Rangiku's vision blurred as her pussy was filled to the brim. The heat of Ichigo's cum inside her made her body shake, the feeling as if she were melting.

Ichigo and Rangiku shared a lewd and sloppy kiss as they came down from their highs. Rolling off of Ichigo, Rangiku cuddled next to him along with Orihime. The orangette laid her head on his chest while Rangiku's face neared his own. "Rangiku…Orihime…" Ichigo whispered.

"Ichigo…Orihime…" Rangiku started. "I love you. I love you both."

Orihime nodded. "I love you too, Rangiku. And I love you , Ichigo."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around his lovers and pulled them both close, their breasts pushing against his chest. "Rangiku, Orihime, I love you. Both of you."

The three laid in bed for the rest of the day, the first of many romantic days for the three of them. Finally, all three had found the comfort they had sought for so long.

The End


End file.
